The man I met at my sister s wedding
by Amselnfliegen
Summary: Written after the prompt: We met at a weeding and I thought you were one of my distant cousins but apparently no one knows you . How do you get in and will you dance with me. Ezio/Leonardo


Written after the prompt:

((We met at a weeding and I thought you were one of my distant cousins but apparently no one knows you. How did you get in and will you dance with me? ))

Many thanks to angel camael ( )

my beta-reader and editor.

 _((Visit her tumblr, follow her, like her stuff and reblog that shit_

 _and if you don´t have a tumblr go create one and do it.))_

The church was full. Leonardo would have called it crowded but that had such a negative tune to it. And no one could use a negative tune at a endured the catholic marriage ceremony as he knew too well the opinion the catholic church had of people like him. He was annoyed by the words, how a bond of true love can only be between man and woman, though the annoyance could not outweight the happiness he felt for his sister. His half sister, to whom he only referred to as sister because half-sister also had such a negative tune to it and he loved her like a whole and not just a half,was the bride.

As the traditional part of the wedding was over, the fun part could finally start. Or,well,the fun could begin as soon as they find their way to the hotel.

The evening went well, Leonardo managed to small talk with a few people,in whichctheir identities could only be barely remembered by him halfway through the conversation, but he played it cool. He even had a long but still pleasant chat with his father. His father was one of the more reserved people, the kind who doesn´t talk too much unless they are talked to. But the wedding must have made his father more talkative, or less reserved, and the alcohol must have helped for sure.

The lights were dimmed and a romantic atmosphere was created by sappy love songs. The freshly married couple were dancing in the middle of the crowd. They were watched by everyone but they seemed unaware of that as all they could see were each other and everyone else could see that too. It was beautiful. Leonardo wished he had something like this of his own.

As the dance floor was opened for everyone, Leonardo, like any other introvert, made his way out of the crowd and leaned with a drink in one hand against the wall. Watching other people enjoying themselves had something rather pleasant to it. His eyes wandered around, looking at nothing in particular until they found something.

A rather tall man with a brown ponytail and in a black suit, landed under his glance. _He is handsome,_ Leonardo thought to himself. _I haven't seen him before ...I think. I would have noticed such a man for sure_. Being busy with his thought, he didn't noticed how his sister sneaked up to him. The firm hug that she gave him made him yelp out in surprise.

´´Don't sneak up on me like that, ´´ he breathed out.

´´I didn't sneak up on you. You were just in your own little world again.´´ Leonardo could just smile at that. She was right but he didn't want her to be. He liked to think of himself as a man who lived in the moment but he wasn't.

´´You may be right about that.´´

´´Of course I am !'' She threw him a cocky smile and he returned a weak one.

´´...So aren't you going to compliment me? I mean look at this dress. Isn't it just beautiful?´´

´´Oh yes.´´ He looked her straight in the eyes and said with a monotone voice,´´You look so stunning, I´m almost in tears by just looking at you. You shine brighter than our solar system.''  
He took a sip from his drink while continuing the stare.

''I know, right?'' She pushed him in the shoulder and they both started laughing.

´´Good to know you still have an awful sense of humor.'' She linked their arms and leaned next to him against the wall. Silence fell between them, their eyes wandering through the dancing crowd. Leonardo looked around trying to find the handsome man again but he couldn´t. A lot of couples awkwardly danced to the glory of 90´s music, and one single woman loudly rocked the dance floor.

´´God, she is so drunk,´´ muttered Leonardo.

´´Show me one sober person at a wedding.´´

´´Touché.´´

´´...Do you actually know who she is?'' she asked him.

´´No, it´s your wedding. How the hell can´t you know?´´ She gave him a deadpan look.

´´It´s your wedding na na na.'' The tune in her voice was childishly mocking. They both stuck their tongue out and laughed it off . They both weren't exactly sober either.

Suddenly, Leonardo spotted mister-handsome-brown-ponytail again. He was a little thrilled but wanted to play it cool. ´´Hey want to play a little game?´´

She snorted at that. ´´Sure if it makes you happy.´´

´´We point at people and whoever can recall them wins. ´´His eyes didn't leave the back of the handsome brunette.

She sighed. ´´You are not as subtle as you think you are.´´ She pinched his cheek and pointed at the guy Leonardo had been staring at. ´´You only want to know who that guy is, am I right ? ´´

He let his head fall forward. ´´You got me ...So?´´

´´So what?''

´´Do you know who he is ?´´

´´...Honestly I have no idea. Seems like you need to grow a pair and talk to ´s how stuff like this works by the way.'' Leonardo would have felt insulted by that but it was his sister and that´s just the way siblings talked to each other. ´´I have a husband to take care of. Good luck.'' She pushed herself from the wall and gave him one last cocky smile over her shoulder. Leonardo rolled his eyes at her and finished his drink just to get himself knew he´d need it.

Absently nodding to the rhythm of the current song, he didn't notice the man approaching him. ´´Hey there.´´

 _Shit, it´s him_ , Leonardo cussed mentally.´´Hey. ´´ _Oh no it´s already getting awkward._ But the universe seemed to have some mercy on him as the other man just looked down and laughed a little. Leonardo looked down a little, trying to make eye contact.

´´I´m Ezio.´´ Ezio held eye contact with Leonardo the whole time and Leonardo fought the urge to move his glance elsewhere.

Some people are just so gorgeous that you feel so intimidated you can't even look at them right?  
Leonardo gave him smile. ''I´m Leonardo.''

´´Ah Leonardo, like the artist ?'' He had a slight Italian accent.

He smiled at that. ´´Yes, like the artist.´´

´´Si, si and like the blue Tartarughe Ninja.´´ Leonardo smiled at that as well. He wasn't sure what the other meant but he didn't want to appear rude. ´´Oh, you don't understand, spiacente! It´s a kid´s show, a cartoon with ninja turtles named after renaissance artists.´´

´´Oh you mean the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Of course I know them. I watched it as a kid.´´ Both of them grinned like idiots bonding over a cartoon.

´´So whose side are you from?´´

´´The bride´s... I´m her brother actually.´´

Ezio patted him on the back. ´´Congratulations then!''

The hand stayed longer on his back than necessary and all Leonardo could think about was, _Is he gay ? Please be... He isn't exactly flaming, good god please don't let him be straight._ ´´Thanks. Are you from the groom´s side?'' Leonardo purposely placed his arm close to Ezio´s and they brushed each other.

´´Um...yeah, yeah from the grooms side.''

 _Oh no, he seems to feel uncomfortable. Did he notice I did it on purpose? This is either a good sign or a very bad sign. But with my luck that man is straighter than a ruler._ ´´Ah, I was wondering which side you are from. I haven't seen you around before. I didn't know he had relatives in Italy. Or are you a plus one?´´

 _Please say no._ ''Yes I am -'' _Dammit!_ ''Well kind of, I´m here with my brother.'' _Oh thank god! At least he is single._

´´So your brother and my brother-in-law are friends?''

''Si. Well not close friends. Co-workers you know?´´ He looked around. ´´How about we get us something to drink?´´said Ezio and so they did.

They talked about everything and nothing. Leonardo couldn't recall the last time he enjoyed himself with a stranger this much. He tried to show the other man his interest. He held eye contact with Ezio as they spoke and leaned forward. Everything went well, until some pretty looking woman walked up to Ezio.

´´Ezio there you are! I was looking for you.'' She also had an italian accent and beautiful brown hair in a bun.

´´Ah Claudia, spiacente.'' Leonardo froze at how comfortable the two were around each other. He thought he was getting somewhere with the man. ''Leonardo this is Claudia. Claudia this is Leonardo.''

She shook his hand. ''Nice to meet you.´´ She gave Ezio a glance from the side. ´´Ezio I´m sorry if I´m interfering with something but.´´ Claudia leaned in Ezio´s personal space and whispered something in his ear.

´´Oh cazzo!´´ Ezio pressed his lips in a thin line before he whispered something back in their  
native language. Claudia smiled at Leonardo. Leonardo fidgeted under her glance and had a hard time holding eye contact. He couldn´t understand the two and could not stand there awkwardly  
waiting for them to speak english again. Ezio placed a hand on Leonardo´s shoulder. ''I´m sorry Leonardo but I have to go now. I hope we see each other around.´´

´´I hope so too.´´ Not knowing what exactly is happening he smiled shyly at the Italian. Ezio straightened his black suit jacket and grinned wide at him before he left with Claudia. _Fuck my life ...of course he had a girlfriend. I could have sworn he was interested. Well that was a not so fun game of is he gay or european._ Leonardo sighed, slid his hand through his hair and looked after the two. They made their way to the back and walked towards the toilets. _Oh hell no. You aren't going to hook up in the bathrooms at my sisters wedding. Hot or not._ He finished his drink in a single gulp and walked after them. He saw the two making their way to the bathroom stall in the back.

´´Ezio!'' he called while he walked towards the man. ´´You are not going to hook up in the bathroom stalls at my sister's wedding.´´ He didn't care that he was getting a little louder than necessary, they were alone in the Restroom so it doesn't really count as making a scene.

Ezio looked a little startled at that.´´What? No-´´ He was interrupted by a retching sound coming from the toilet.

''Oh great, Frederico! Hold on.´´ Claudia walked into the stall and left the two men. Ezio put one hand on Leonardo´s shoulder while he gestured the other between them ´´I wasn't going to hook up with her, man. She is my sister.´´

´´Oh ´´

Ezio chuckled at that ''Yeah, oh. And the dude in the toilet is my brother who can't handle a drink.´´ He said the last part louder than the rest and an annoyed groan came from the stall. Claudia came out of the stall covering her nose and squinting her eyes shut for a moment.

´´Yeah don't worry about that,´´ she told him.´´Ezio, could you hold his hair now? I can't stand the stench.'' Ezio gave Leonardo an apologizing look and made his way to his brother.

'''Leonardo,'' she smiled at him.´´I think it´s time for a ...proper introduction. I´m Claudia the little sister of-´´she gestured at the toilet ´´-these novices. I´m a friend of the bride. What about you, whose side are you from?´´

Leonardo ignored the last part ´´No you are not.´´ He knew all of his sisters friends. They always dragged him along on girl´s-night. ´´I know all of my sister´s friends.'' She froze and Leonardo could her a, ´´Oh, shit.´´ from the stall.

''... Well, you see, we´re not close friends but-''

She was cut of by Ezio, ´´It´s no use Claudia, he is the brother of the bride.''

Ezio stepped out the stall and threw one arm around Leonardo´s shoulders ´´Well you see, Leonardo...we weren't exactly invited-´´

´´Are you telling me that you are crashing my sister´s wedding ?''

Ezio removed his arm from Leonardo´s shoulders.´´...Yeah.´´

''Oh god, I don't want any of my brother´s drama when I´m throwing up. I feel sick enough already!´´ He didn't need to be told that twice. Leonardo grabbed Ezio by the hand and dragged him out.

´´Are you mad?´´ Ezio was unsure what to do. He didn't want to be thrown out and he surely didn't want Leonardo to throw him out.

´´...Maybe,´´said Leonardo. He wasn't really mad and was more amused than anything else but wanted to tease the other. He bit his lip to hold back the grin. Ezio´s slightly desperate frown was just too precious. Leonardo finally looked down and let out a laugh.

Ezio bumped him in the shoulder.´´Man...you looked so mad, I seriously thought you would throw us out.´´

´´...What make you think I´m not going to do that ? ´´ He put on a straight face again and leaned forward. Ezio tucked a strand of Leonardo´s blonde hair behind his ear.

´´...I don't know, I just got a feeling that you won't.'' Leonardo blushed at the other man's smoothness. Ezio grinned. His golden eyes seemed even brighter at that moment. They had that special sparkle which let Leonardo know he is interested. Leonardo wanted to lean in for a kiss but he didn't want to rush things and didn't want to come along as pushy. He kind of enjoyed this game.

´´Must have a good feeling then.'' Leonardo gave him a smile and looked from the corner of his eyes.

Ezio distanced himself from Leonardo and straightened his jacket, holding his hand out to him. ´´Care to dance?''

 _Screw slow!_ Leonardo took his hand, pulled him close, and gave him a peck on the cheek. ´´Sure.´´ He walked towards the dance floor. Ezio touched his cheek before following Leonardo with a grin on his. Leonardo let Ezio lead the dance, secretly enjoying how the other pressed himself against him.

They were one of the last people on the dance floor before they parted. ´´Hey how about we go outside? Catch some fresh air,'' asked Leonardo.

As they went outside, Ezio hugged Leonardo from behind, his breath tingling in Leonardo´s ear and neck as he asked, ´´... Are you sure you don't want me to hook up at your sisiter´s wedding?''

This sent a shiver down Leonardo´s spine but he laughed it off. ´´Yeah, sure.´´ He turned around in the hug to face Ezio.´´But how about you give me a call later so we can meet up for dinner or something.´´

´´Yeah sorry, let´s just blame that on the alcohol. Your idea sounds much better.´´

Leonardo absently gazed in the other man´s face. ´´Yeah.´´ He closed the distance between them and kissed Ezio softly.


End file.
